Warrior High - AU
by MegaSerperior
Summary: Read as the warriors cast struggle through high school! Jayfeather constantly grumbles, Honeyfern and Poppyfrost obsess over Berrynose, Heathertail attemps to get Lionblaze to ask her to the dance, and Foxleap antagonizes the teachers with pranks. ON PERMANENT HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-**

 **There is literally over twenty of these, but 5/6 of them are unfinished and they seem pretty fun to write, so I've decided to start (and hopefully finish) one.**

* * *

 **Jayfeather's POV**

I've been up for half an hour and my first class starts in about ten minutes. It's in the Wind sector of classrooms so it's not that far away from the Thunder sector dorms, but I should probably start walking now anyway. Let me explain the sectors:

At Warrior High there are four sectors. Well, I guess there's actually six, but there are four main sectors: Thunder, River, Wind, and Shadow. Thunder kids are brave, River kids are good swimmers, Wind kids are fast, and Shadow kids are sneaky. It's nice to be considered 'brave' and all, but being fast or sneaky would be better if you ask me.

The other two sectors are Star and Dark, and they're pretty much polar opposites. Star is the administration. They decide every thing that goes on in our school: events, parties, sports games- not that I care much about that; its not like I can really participate. When you graduate, you can either leave, or work here by going to Star.

Dark is where all the bad kids go. A few of the graduates stay there and try to recruit kids to join them. You do not want to be caught around Dark kids; you can even get suspended if they catch you. I've always wondered why they don't just kick the Dark kids out of the school, but I don't think anyone's ever bothered asking.

I'm taking a special medicinal course. There aren't a lot of people that take it, because for some reason they don't let you fall in love when you take it. They probably have a good reason for it, but they haven't ever said what it was. Rivalry between the sectors is pretty big, but if you take the medicine course you're supposed to stand apart from that, which wouldn't be so hard if the people from the other sectors didn't keep tripping you. There's fights between people of different sectors all the time, but there's even more relationships. Having relationships with other sections is actually forbidden, but they happen all the time.

I'm about two hallways away from my next class when I hear wheels. Normal people probably wouldn't have heard them, but my hearing and sense of smell have sharpened because I can't see. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention I'm blind. Most people act like it's a huge disability, but it's not all that bad.

A girl I know, Briarlight, has a pretty huge disability, though. She was on a hike about a year ago and a tree collapsed on her. Her uncle, Longtail, died and she was paralyzed from waist down, so now she has a wheelchair. She's wheeling up to me now, and I can tell she's about to say something, so I turn towards her.

"Hi, Jayfeather," she says. "Who do you have now?"

"I've got English with Mousefur," I respond. "Who do you have?"

"I have the same thing." she replies, smiling.

"Do you want me to wheel you down?" I ask. Normally Briarlight just moves by herself, but there's only a few minutes left and it's faster if someone else does it.

"Sure." she says, so I grab the wheel chair and wheel it down the hall to classroom.

Half Moon's POV

I'm wandering somewhere in the B Hall, at least I think I am, and I don't know who to ask for directions. Most of the kids are moving too fast or talking too loud to hear me so I can't ask any of them. Then I see this kid walking by himself against the wall. He has dark grey hair and clear blue eyes. I walk up to him to see if he can help.

"Hey, can tell me where this class is?" I ask, showing him my schedule. He pauses for a moment, looking confused.

"Sorry," he says. "But I can't really help you."

"Why not?" I ask.

"Well, because I'm blind." he responds. "And I can't see the schedule you're showing me."

"Oh," I say, embarrassed. "I'm so sorry." _I hope I didn't offend him._

"It's okay," he grunts. "Happens all the time." He may say that, but I can tell from his tone of voice that that's not true. He pauses a moment before adding "Where's your class?"

I look back at my schedule. "B7."

He looks surprised as he says "That's between A and B Hall! What are you doing in C Hall?"

I shrug, before realizing that he probably doesn't know that I'm shrugging, so I say "I got lost, I guess."

"I'll show you your class," he says and pulls some sort of remote out of his pocket. He presses two buttons on it and it make a beep. "Come on." he says and starts walking in the opposite direction that I was heading.

"What was that?" I ask as I follow him down the crowded hall.

"Oh, this?" he pulls out the remote and shows it to me. "It's my directions. I punch in where I'm going and it tells me via an earpiece to turn left, right, ectcetera, so I can get to class. It's like GPS for the school."

"That's cool." I respond. _He's really nice. I hope I get a class with him._

"Here's your class," he says. "What was your name?"

"I'm Half Moon."

"Jayfeather."

Jayfeather's POV

I'm a minute late to class since I helped Half Moon and her class is on the opposite side of the school, but it's not really a problem being late to this class. When I walk in the door, Spottedleaf glances up and gestures to the board. She doesn't even ask me why I'm late, which is pretty stupid if you ask me; I could be painting the walls or intentionally skipping the first half of class. Not that I would actually do that, but she should still ask.

I sit down by Flametail and whisper to him "What's the starter?"

He glances up at the board. "Describe all the uses of Burdock Root." he says. "Then you're supposed to read pages 19-26 in the Guide to Wild Medicine."

I nod, and pull out my pencil to start writing. The whole class is already talking; they probably haven't noticed the part about reading. Or they just don't care.

After I finish, I ask Flametail turns the pages in my book, which is written in braille, and I start to read Moth Flight, the person who wrote the book, explain why "wild medicine" is so useful. I can already tell this is going to be a long day.

* * *

 **Remember to vote on my poll or send me a PM for your favorite shippings!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-**

 **Willowshine's POV**

Finally, medic class! I wish this class would last forever. It's a pretty fun class, especially compared to my next class, which is biology. I really hate biology; it's really boring and the teacher gives way too much homework, or so I've heard, so I wish this class could postpone it. And anyway, my crush is in this class.

I've been watching him since he walked in here. Jayfeather and Flametail are sitting next to each other, reading their textbooks.

 _He's so cute._ I think as I skim over the pages we're supposed to be reading, which are about wild-grown herbs. He looks pretty bored as he reads, exactly how I feel about it. Moth Flight is so boring. All she does is ramble on about how wonderful it was when she discovered how to use these herbs, and how some of them are rare but incredible.

I glance back over at him. You aren't supposed to fall in love if you take this course, and especially not with people from other sectors, but the Star group has no idea how many forbidden relationships happen right under their noses. There's a few of them that did the same thing themselves, though, so they must have some idea, but they haven't done much about it. I mean, they let us ask other people to some of the dances and stuff, and they all did that back when they were students, but I think more people do it now.

"Okay, class!" Spottedleaf calls from the back of the room. "We're going to watch a video about wild medicine."

Oh great. Whenever we watch videos in this class, we usually watch really stupid and cheesy videos. I really wish I could skip to biology now.

 **Lionblaze's POV**

I'm walking through the hall to get to my next class when I see her.

 _Oh, no._ I think, trying desperately to keep her from catching sight of me. Too late; Heathertail is already bouncing over.

We used to go out, even though you're not supposed to fall in love with people from other sectors, but we broke up after she told the Wind team our strategy for a basketball game. She said that it was one of her friends, not her, but I don't believe that. I'm pretty sure she thinks that we're back together for some reason, but I have no idea why.

"Hey, Lion," she says. "What do you have next?"

I really don't want to talk to her, but there isn't much I can do about it, so I answer anyways. "Biology with Gorsetail."

Her face lights up. "Great, I've got that too!" she squeals.

She grabs my hand and pulls me down the hall, chattering all the while. I'm feeling really uncomfortable, but I don't know how to escape without seeming rude.

We finally get to class and, fortunately, Cinderheart isn't in it.

Cinderheart's my new crush, and she's the most gorgeous girl in the world. She has stunning silver hair and gorgeous blue eyes. I've never met anyone so beautiful before.

Sighing, I walk to a seat near the front and sit down. Heathertail comes and sits beside me, still talking. I'm not sure how she hasn't noticed that I'm not listening.

Then Breezepelt comes and sits next to her. Ugh. I hate Breezepelt. He pushes my brother into walls, and that is something that I'm not going to let slide.

I turn my thoughts back to Cinderheart. Hopefully, I won't have a class with both Cinderheart and Heathertail. Cinderheart might think that I'm still dating Heathertail and Heathertail might realize that I like Cinderheart and get mad at her. I'm fine with her being mad at me, but I don't want her to take it out on Cinderheart.

The bell rings and the teacher, Gorsetail, walks into the room. "Good morning, class."

* * *

 **Heathertail's POV**

I'm so happy that I have a class with Lionblaze! I missed him so much over the summer. We texted a bit, but it's nice too see him for real. It's just great to talk and stuff; it seems that he's finally gotten over the basketball game. At first he thought that I'd given away their tactic, but it was Sedgewhisker, and he seems to have realized that it wasn't me. I really regret bringing her with me to watch the Thunder team practice. She's usually a really nice girl; she only gave it away because she has a crush on Emberfoot and he plays on the Wind team. Oh, I'm so glad Lionblaze is in this class!

"Hey, Heathertail." Breezepelt says, bringing me back to reality.

"Hey, Breezep-" My greeting is cut off by the bell.

"Good morning, class," Gorsetail says. "I'm going to take attendance, and then we'll start the lesson."

"Berrynose."

"Here."

"Breezepelt"

"Here."

"Bumblestripe."

"Here."

"Dapplenose."

"Here."

"Foxleap."

"Here."

I start to zone out as I think about me and Lionblaze. We'll probably go to all the dances together. There's the Halloween Dance, then the Christmas Dance, then the Valentine's Dance, then the Spring Dance. _Hmm. That's only four. Where did I miss one? I could've sworn there were five dan-_

Breezepelt nudges me sharply and I look up.

"Heathertail?" Gorsetail is looking around the classroom, annoyed. It's clear he's already said my name a few times.

"Here." I say, my cheeks turning red.

He shoots me a stern look. "Please pay better attention next time." he says before turning back to list.

"Mousewhisker."

"Here."

* * *

 **Remember to VOTE ON MY POLL (or send me a PM) FOR YOUR FAVORITE SHIPPINGS!**

 **QotD: What are the names of the kits whose father had the kit name Hopkit?**


End file.
